


蚊子

by ggk_themad



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggk_themad/pseuds/ggk_themad
Relationships: Yuwin - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	蚊子

有人喊董思成去迎宾楼，就那栋外国留学生住的高级宿舍。原来是这次暑期足球友谊赛的对方学校来代表团了，浩浩荡荡快50个人，就站在楼下的大厅等着有人接待。

董思成是学校学生会宣传部长，这次主要负责人就是他，就因为当学生会会长的带着女朋友在的交响乐团假公济私去维也纳交换学习了，留下一个提高东亚凝聚力创造和谐国际关系的破烂任务给他。

这个机票订的真不是时候，晚上9点到的机场，到学校都快11点了，10点半的时候董思成刚洗了澡，在打了空调的宿舍里还没晾干自己湿漉漉的皮肤就套了T恤得赶紧过去。

大学生活哪里都挺好的，但是也未免也太现实了。他看着刚装修没多久的国际生宿舍犯嘀咕，照理说这收费那么高的私立艺术学校不该平衡提升一下硬件设施吗，怎么就只看见一栋楼翻新了，他们教学楼那里的电脑还好像是10年前的古董一样。厚此薄彼，真的不行。他叹了口气。

带队的是个会说中文的老师，人长得很魁梧，董思成看见了但踌躇着不敢贸然上去。打开手机好好拿存的照片端详了许久才敢上去打招呼说您好。对方比他客气但好在爽朗，一笑露出两排大白眼晃得他眼疼，握手的时候也未免捏的太紧，把他的手都捏出了一个印。他有点怕生，不敢抬起头看人家的眼神，呵呵笑着就把自己的手往身后藏，招呼了一些学生先在公共休息区坐一下然后打算去值班室拿预留的钥匙。

“ 你手红了哦。” 有个人就悄无声息出现在他身后，对着他脖子一侧没干的头发吹了口气。

他不自然地别开身子，转身才看到是个染了红毛的非主流帅哥，头发长就用皮筋粗糙扎了个团，正搭着他的手腕。

“ 哦….没事，” 他有些尴尬，自然是没什么好说的，只是在对方仿佛没有距离感的对话间感到有些害怕，就缩着脖子逃，一转身又踩到另一个人的脚背上。“ 我靠！ 对不起对不起对不起！” 下意识骂了句脏话，又立刻红着脸道歉。他真是觉得自己倒霉透了，怎么狼狈逃跑慌不择路往别人身上去的。一脚踩上去重心不稳，他的脚踝一扭眼看着就要往旁边摔，却被人抓着手臂拎住了。纤细的四根手指格外有力，紧贴着他略微出汗的皮肤。

越不想去在意这种触感的时候就越为明显，小董就奇了怪了，是不是平时太过克制与人的交际，和人保持距离，不喜欢别人和自己有身体接触，反而助长了自己的敏感度。现在只是和陌生人交换了下体温就心猿意马，真是个骚货。他兴奋地唾弃自己又忍不住起了小小的战栗。

第一眼的感觉就是乖。黑色的头发仿佛没染过，但是明显透着焦黄色的光暗示之前大概漂得很浅。这种人最不好对付，永远先给你看软肋再对你施爪牙。对方笑得很节制又礼貌，即便目光看过来的时候又骄傲又僭越。“ 当心呀。”

董思成以为对方上下审视自己至少是准备开口搭讪的，他甚至想好了该怎么介绍自己的名字，话到嘴边人家只是简单两个中文像是磨损了的磁带，说得没那么动听。

原来那个红头发的和被自己踩着的是一对双胞胎。这个消息是他分房间的时候发现的，只注意到他们的姓氏一样名字写的不一样念起来却一样。Z字开头的姓被排在了表格的最后面，他安排完大部分的孩子们，带着一身汗去招呼坐在沙发边摆弄手机的两个怪家伙，是Yuta先笑嘻嘻凑过来说，“ 你出了好多汗。”

董思成慌张去看身上的衣服，白色纯棉t即便是吸了水也没有变透不明显才对。还是自己身上有了汗味？他尴尬地去嗅却被哈哈笑开的坏小子捏住了肩。Yuta好像和人没有太大的距离感，太不像日本人了。

小董偏过脑袋想要躲过人家热乎乎的鼻息，抱怨了一句，“ 中本君不要对我开玩笑，是因为我会说日语的缘故才这样吗？”

Yuta在他身后闷笑，中本悠太在他俩面前阴阳怪气说 “ 不是你的问题，是这家伙有问题。”接走了钥匙，顺便揪着Yuta松垮的衬衫领子往走廊走。  
董思成过了大概十来秒的时间才反应过来，冲过去拉住他们，气喘吁吁说，“ 你们走反了！”   
Yuta还是嬉皮笑脸没个正经，缠着他开始问姓名，而中本悠太拿着手机开始认真打字好像谁都和他没关系。董思成脸对着Yuta心早就跑一边去了，自己的名字在脑子里绕了绕最后暧昧憋出两个叠字，“ 昀昀。”

这可要了日本人的命，连着说了好几声卡哇伊，非得对着他本人仔细观摩嘴型，认真念叨上好几句昀昀。而一边事不关己的居然也在听课，Yuta念叨着文文？晕晕？中本悠太咂了下舌头说，是昀昀，二逼。

-  
暑假就基本是夏天的全部了，运气好一些或许会有一场夏天的限定恋爱，在秋天到来之前好像要把自己的热情都在夏天的太阳中全部融化一般用力去恋爱。但这样很蠢，董思成鄙夷了一句，他含着棒冰，叫了几个男生一起把几箱冷饮往迎宾楼送去。但是他被室友用鄙视回敬了，你他妈连正经恋爱都没有过，先把你的处子身破一破再谈有没有意义。

傍晚的光很暧昧，能让他开始胡思乱想自己的夏天是什么。几年前会是无休止的练习题和偷摸出去通宵的网吧，和逃回家的时候被一顿臭骂，或者是这两年无所事事得吹空调与无关痛痒的撩骚。他觉得自己肋骨下面有块痒痒肉，是最近才长得，聊骚的时候会痒但只是一瞬瞬，还没明白滋味就没了。也不是每次想着做些什么的时候就会有反应，很多时候这块肉摸上去和其他的皮肤并没两样。像是沉睡了整个春天了，这段时间里他总希望这块痒痒肉能彻底痒一次才好。

他这个暑假留校当苦力给足了学校面子。日本来的这帮兔崽子他请客也不是一次两次，好像全校就他一人会说日语一样从早上睁眼开始被缠到半夜结束。不是那帮人纠缠，是有个别人思想歪。中本Yuta和中本悠太一大早起床要去操场晨跑，操场因为没到开放时间被上了锁他们从侧边爬进去被保安大爷逮个正着，他们俩被教训了连个屁都放不出因为压根都听不懂，只好拿自己的访问证给保安看，正面清楚的大名和一寸照，背面是联系人电话。这不一下就找到了董思成这里。他只好顶着乱糟糟的头发踩着拖鞋就往操场跑。  
“ 大爷，真的，这两个是日本友人。” 他嘴皮子都磨破了大爷非得让他翻译给日本人听学校纪律，“ 您就别为难我那么一个懂半吊子日语的学生了吧？”   
这不是没睡醒嘛，他眼睛本身就生得往上吊半阖着的时候配上臭脸简直像暴走边缘。保安大爷也不是个爱惹事的主，过过官瘾就算了，看学生表情不对就赶紧收了，一边给开门一边说现在小孩脾气可真大哦。

这倒好了，后面那两人脑袋凑在一起就开始你一句我一句地猜保安到底在说什么。董思成把他们带进去自己在旁边带凉棚的座位上坐着开始玩手机。是学妹发了的消息问他日本来的学生里是不是有帅哥，他看着两个仔细做着热身运动开跑的优质帅哥，认真给学妹回了两个字，没有。  
这当然也不是他故意的，红颜祸水，这个词放在男的身上其实也是合适的，特别是放在Yuta身上。有几个窥见一处就心动的学妹借机来给董思成打杂。学校用为数不多的良心批了点经费让留校的学生组织一个面子上能过得去的party，日本学生和中国学生一起用蹩脚的英文一个词一个词往外蹦地交流，也有用起翻译器的，大家有组织去下一场的，Yuta被几个女生围着虽然看不清表情但似乎也是应付地游刃有余，也有和董思成这样没喝多少酒就借口出来透风的人，中本悠太和董思成是差不多同时出的场子，他看看董思成，董思成也觉得莫名其妙看看他，俩人就分开往不同方向走了。  
他不知道去哪里，生怕先回去撞见舍友对着二次元大奶萌妹撸，他实在是没有兴趣，只能绕着操场走了两圈，走到脚底心发酸了听到音乐终于变小了，他想该是这傻逼的强制社交活动结束了吧，特意绕开会经过迎宾楼正门的路走选了一条绕过中心花园和宿舍楼的小路，打算就那么慢慢晃悠回去。  
平时即便是夏天正午太阳都会被密密麻麻的叶子盖住，晚上就必须要打手电才行了。虽然看不清楚但他听见似乎有个人在吐，呼吸声很重，董思成看到一个模模糊糊的人影，穿着白衬衫撑在一棵树边上。“ 你好，同学？” 他小心翼翼走过去，生怕自己做了个错误决定变成三俗恐怖电影的开场，绕到那个身影的背后，小心用手机的灯找到那个人的背影。他的心几乎是重重地咯噔了一下，糟糕！是红色的。

呕吐物的臭味强烈，特别是含酒精的更易挥发，董思成站着离他三步远，捏着鼻子看他连话都答不上来，只虚虚地挥了下手臂。

红颜祸水，小董在他旁边轻轻咒了一句，但还是掏出自己兜里几张从聚会上顺出来的纸巾，递到虚脱的可怜孩子面前。“ 我带你回去吧，” 他把Yuta两只软绵绵的手往自己肩上挂，对方就像没骨头一样贴过来，“ 喝酒也不是随便喝的吧，怎么就成了这副样子啊？” 

Yuta只是靠着他的肩，迷迷糊糊说私密马赛，果咩，对不起，董思成被他碎头发扎着脖子觉得刺得慌，心想和我说有个屁用难受的不还是你自己。日本人啊就是太怕给别人麻烦，看这下把自己造作成什么德行。

新宿舍楼里冷气未免有些太足，大概是电费不要钱吧让这帮外国友人随便浪费。他刚迈进门没多久就被冷风吹得额头发烫有些头重脚轻。  
他顿时不想怪Yuta了，找了几个借口，全部都是帮这小日本开脱的：什么水土不服，盛情难却，不会照顾自己，中二期重症。他偏过头看自己肩上那颗沉甸甸的脑袋，Yuta还是不是发出可怜兮兮的嗯呜声，“ 可怜…” 他突然开始怜悯这个祸水了，至少不说话的时候看上去好乖，和他哥不开口的时候一样。

不过，看到那位本尊站在门口的时候，董思成就立马扭转了想法，可能还是自己扛着的这个番茄精比较可爱，至少对着女孩子的时候不会露出奇怪的表情。

中本悠太应该刚洗完澡，换了一件黑色背心和运动中裤，头发擦得半干大概是着急来应门。门口的小妹妹看衣服就知道是随队一起来的日本学生，不知道在和大哥说什么，中本悠太越听眉头越紧，董思成光隔着半条走廊都感觉他语气不耐烦。他小心翼翼走近了几步才听清。

“ 真的很喜欢悠太桑，一直不告白是怕给你压力，但是真的不想再忍耐这份心情了！”

中本悠太每动一下嘴董思成就替那个女孩子紧张一下，“ 木村同学我觉得我已经表达的很明确了。”  
女孩子几乎要对着这尊大佛哭出来，“ 但是真的想和悠太桑说，最喜欢你了…！”

双胞胎果然在某些方面有共同性，比如Yuta知道自己很骚包，而中本悠太知道自己很浑蛋。都很有自知之明。  
“ 对不起，我以为平时和你保持距离已经足够明显了，原来你是想听我亲口说那一句话吗？那我告诉你：我不喜欢你，这样可以了吗？” 

真是大开眼界了，平时以为日本人都是文艺挂的，拒绝别人也至少先委婉表达你是个好人，谁知道大哥上来就是一拳毙命。可能女孩子本来还心存幻想，这下直接丢下一句讨厌啜泣着跑了，留下董思成扛着烂醉如泥的Yuta和脸色阴郁双手抱胸的中本悠太面面相觑。

“ 我…”  
“ 那个…”

俩人同时开口又同时闭嘴，董思成颠了颠肩上昏沉的番茄精，意思我把你弟弟带回来了，中本悠太看见就冷哼一声，干脆话都不说了直接转身进屋。

董思成瞪大眼睛，心想不会吧，这样就把我关在外面难不成今天还要扛着这个醉鬼回自己的小破宿舍吗，他把Yuta架在门上去掏口袋，“ 我靠总该带着钥匙吧，没带就完了吧？？”

门突然开了，谁都不知道中本悠太既然现在要开门那之前是为什么非得关上，至少失去重心突然往前扑的时候董思成非常恼火。不过中本悠太哪知道这个中国人要把自己弟弟架在墙上然后一只手塞在别人裤袋里。Yuta往后倒被中本悠太接住了，董思成直接扑进那颗番茄精的怀里，差点额头碰额头来个亲密接触，他手脚忙乱的时候挂到一个肩才堪堪站稳，缓过神来就看到自己正勾着凶神的背，中本悠太一脸惊诧地看着他。

“ 我想吐….” 

Yuta这孩子，好就好在爱说实话，但紧急通知来得实在不是时候。 ‘吐’字还没说完就是一个酒嗝，剩下的就是酒臭混合着污秽招呼了董思成一身。

这下董思成能破罐破摔有理由向中本悠太索赔了，哭丧着脸在那里发牢骚，“ 这怎么办啊，我怎么回去啊？” 可能中本悠太自己也不好意思，轻轻给他道了好几次歉，这下让小狐狸精尾巴都藏不住了，直接开始无理取闹，“ 我扛他回来你还突然关门，你到底是不是他哥啊？”

中本悠太稀里糊涂就被董思成教训了一顿，理亏说不过，就只能闷声把门一关开始给他弟剥衣服。董思成心想，那我应该也只能在他们这里洗个澡，把衣服都洗干净等在空调底下吹干了再走吧。于是相当自觉开始脱自己的。

等中本悠太一回头看到他把上衣脱了露出细白的上半身脸却突然爆红，虽然也有可能是被Yuta头发颜色给映的，皱着眉头问他 “你干什么？？？” 

董思成愣了，拿着t恤继续脱也不是，穿也不是，突然被凶也无所适从，瘪着嘴无辜道 “ 我…我想洗个澡啊？” 

在中国学校大澡堂里混的小董早就麻木了，大家都是男的，难道还有中日授受不亲的道理吗。显然忘了作为系内一枝花，澡堂里实际上也危机四伏的道理。

-  
三天过去了，董思成每天早上都会收到重复的短信，如果给他勇气能拉黑对象的话他绝对把中本悠太那个手机给举报垃圾信息。他在宿舍扑腾地像条刚被捞上来的鱼，在砧板上做无意义的挣扎。  
他发誓自己绝对不是故意的，但是这样每天发短信提醒他去拿自己的内裤，未免也太羞耻了些。转念一想，穿着人家干净的内裤回宿舍更奇怪还是把内裤落在别人房间更奇怪些？他有些哽咽，因为发觉这根本半斤八两。

原本他作为自己校内足球队的临时经理每天的晨间训练当然是必须要去，连续旷了三天，连自己组织里的人都开始抱怨说怎么人家有漂亮妹妹送水嘘寒问暖，我们这里连个组织得人都没有？中日差异过于明显了吧？  
为校争光就是老大，他再不情愿也只能慢悠悠套起衣服不情不愿去小卖部批了一箱功能饮料一袋子的冰棍，再不情不愿去操场。

天气太热了，顶着太阳分好冷饮，热得他只想抱着那一袋冷饮缩在树荫下坐着。Yuta先看到他，红色脑袋一扭去找他哥兴高采烈地指给凶神大哥看，黑色的脑袋就撇了一下，看到缩头缩脑在树底下乘凉的董思成就立刻锁定目光。他和带队的老师做了个手势，说去旁边休息一下，换个队员先上去练，也没等人家同意就自顾自朝小董走过来了，Yuta在后面打算跟过来，被老师一下揪回去，“你们两个不要太过分，休息也要一起休息吗？？”

Yuta在那边求情，“ 老师我和我哥哥一起睡觉一起去厕所，我们兄弟俩关系好到分不开！”

“ 哦是吗？那为什么你哥哥说绝对不和你一起上场？”

“ Yuta好好听话吧，不听哥哥的话就算了，怎么能老师的话也不听呢？”

“ 中本悠太！！！你是我亲哥吗？”

董思成讪笑着嘬了口冰棍，替Yuta打抱不平，“ 就是啊，你是人家亲哥嘛，太无情了吧？”

“ …，” 中本悠太就装没听见在他面前站定，伸出一只手意思是给他一根冰棍，朝董思成努了努嘴。  
小董被他弄得不好意思，就从袋子里拿了一根旺旺碎碎冰，棍状物体就那么交到中本手心，董思成突然像是想到了什么不得了的东西，手抖了一下立马撤回来了，小心含着自己快化了的奶油雪糕别过脑袋。

“ 你让让吧。”

“ 嗯？” 中本悠太朝他更迈进了一步，嘴里含着棒状的雪冰，双颊收紧在吮里面的糖水。

董思成觉得这更让人难熬了，咽了口口水，小心往后挪了点位置摆摆手让眼前的麻烦鬼赶紧让让。  
“ 你说什么？” 

“ 我说你让让啊！” 

中本悠太嫌他一直嘟嘟哝哝干脆把自己捏着的另一个戳到他嘴边。董思成不说话了，鼓起脸就是不去含抵着自己脸的，正在冒着冷气的棒冰。

“ 你那个化了，吃这个吧。” 这大概是几天里中本悠太笑得最明快的一次，将黏糊糊的棒冰凑到小董面前，用融化的糖水去涂他的嘴唇。小董被他点着了，赌气把雪糕一口气吃到了嘴里，全化了的部分沾了嘴边一圈还有在下巴上。

就是不听话，还故意用舌头把化在手上的也给舔了。董思成特别得意，“ 化了就不能吃了？”

中本被他闹得心浮气躁但笑还挂在脸上，伸手也不管什么礼貌直接去掐他的下巴，把那根化了半截的棒冰顺着唇缝挤了进去，“ 给我含好。”   
董思成不敢说话了，他抬头怯生生看着有些鬼畜的凶神大哥，只晓得乖乖舔着还剩半截的棒冰。

-

第四天早上迎接他的不是中本悠太的骚扰短信，而是医务室那边的电话通知，他负责的外国友人脚踝扭到了，但是问不清楚是怎么回事，他原本就没睡醒，脑子还在处理这个消息一边打着哈欠走到那里，但一开门就立刻醒了。

他真的没法子对着冰火两重天开心做自己。

对着Yuta就算了，没心没肺的傻天真，比较好说话；唯独对着凶神大哥就没什么可说的，那人只知道欺负他。而且不是说踢球的该更注意自己腿脚才是吗，这人来中国也就只待一个月，难不成还必须完成个受伤成就才能回去？

他气不过这俩净给自己惹事的祖宗，明面上还得给校医赔笑脸，转身就龇牙咧嘴地踢了脚中本悠太稳稳坐着的椅子。

中本悠太淡定回头，“ 楼梯踩空了。” 好像是知道董思成要抱怨，先发制人堵了他的话头。

Yuta吊儿郎当地坐在一边的空桌子上显然对他的鬼话有些鄙视，小声用日语嘀咕了几句，中本悠太听了反而挑眉应了句响亮亮的“当然。” 董思成不懂双胞胎又能有什么理由闹起矛盾，俩人现在你瞪我我瞪你的似乎还没法打圆场，只得转身去隔壁值班室找校医汇报情况。

“ Yuta，” 中本悠太用捆着绷带和木板的脚顶了顶Yuta坐着的那桌脚，语气狡黠。

“ 哇大哥，算我求你，这种戏码都是什么年代恋爱番女主的手段了？” 当弟弟的明显对这种做法极度鄙夷，但为了点“甜头”也不得不妥协的样子。从桌上蹦下来，把他哥的椅子扶手往后一踹，椅子下面的滚轮往后行进了一段就被人顶住了。

董思成真是疯了，这俩双胞胎不光是活祖宗还是不知轻重的那种。“ 是嫌你哥崴了脚还不够，你要再附赠断手套餐吗？” 所以说是不是日本同龄男生就是要比咱天朝幼稚，伤员还能被当冰壶来玩。

中本悠太很会挑时候示弱，按了按董思成的手背示意别说了，没被发带箍起来的长刘海此时很好地成为了遮掩心事的道具，在俯视他的董思成眼里就是个因为脚疼所以没什么脾气的脆弱少年。

“ …Yuta,” 董昀拽了一把中本悠太，没控制好轻重，那个人就翘着只脚往他身上扑过来，他险些没站稳，“ 过来帮我扶一下！” 他回头板着张小脸装凶。

“ 知道啦。” Yuta慢悠悠晃过去，将他哥的肩膀揽过来，“ 悠太桑，弟弟背你回去吧~”

“ 等下，” 董思成抓着悠太的另一只袖子没放，警惕地看着Yuta，“ 我陪你们一起回去。”

所以说，有些时候同情心太泛滥绝对不是什么好事。就比如他现在昏头昏脑地被人按在门上面脱了裤子蒙着眼，眼泪都流出来了，唾液还顺着下颌下滑，搞得怪痒的。

他尝试去讲道理，一出口发现自己声调都变了，颤颤巍巍的，又发沙，“ …悠太，你的脚…” 还没说完，自己仅剩的T恤被人撩了起来，毛茸茸的脑袋贴近，哼哧哼哧的笑声像只小狗。中本悠太在他耳边说着，对不起，我在骗你，对不起。他当然知道自己被骗了，从上楼梯的时候总用错发力脚开始他就知道了。但他就是愚蠢又好心。

而Yuta轻轻舔上他乳晕的时候，他觉得现在自己更痒了，浑身发抖往后面靠去却被人用身体裹住了，前面的脑袋凑得更近了，一只耳朵贴上了他的胸口。

“ 啊—— 我们思成的心跳好快，” 冰冷的耳钉硌着皮肉，滚烫的四只手上下制约着他的腰。被剥夺了视线自由，他更警觉地感到暧昧的抚摸像不怀好意的试探在胸乳下游走。

他咽了口口水，自己的身体像一把弓，已经张开到了极致被人擒住手脚，往前是陷进往后便要命，他像是把自己献祭一般轻易踏进了先前的陷阱。

但要说抗拒，肉体的欢愉本身就是最诚恳的语言，没必要抗拒，最多是心理上的障碍，这是一场背德又下流的三人行，他还是被两人衔在口中的肥肉，没有主动权，只能在磨人又甜美的性快感中战栗。

所以当他的乳头被揪了一下的时候，他没管住喉咙里的气音，像是变了调的求饶，他没沉住气，摇着腰想要塞在自己后穴的那东西能给自己点快活。

“ 想舒服了？” 中本悠太臊他，干脆用胯间滚烫的东西去磨蹭翘起的臀，指尖从穴里退出来，把被体温烘热的润滑全擦在了臀缝上，“ Yuta喜欢你，会让你舒服的。”

董思成瘪了嘴，这种时候装什么兄友弟恭。好不容易手被松开了，他没站稳往前倒，双手就撑在了门上，胸前作祟的人像是没过口欲期的小狗，也咚的一声敲到了门板上，他心猛跳了下赶紧慌张地去揉那个蠢蛋的脑袋 “ 傻逼。” 他没忍住骂，但是明显，当自己的乳头被人含在嘴里玩弄，半勃的性器还被人握着打飞机的时候，这种粗口就显得像是撒娇。

中本悠太还在后面笑，他那根大家伙掏出来了，董思成的手被拽了过去，握住了那根东西。而Yuta明知道他要射了重重揉了几下头部，就着一手的精绕到他后面去揉肛口。他没忍住又说了脏话，却被人捂住了嘴。凭什么不能骂，他不但要骂，还要去咬着汗津津的手。他龇牙咧嘴地却没啃到中本悠太一块皮肉，反而像极了磨牙的猫。

他的手心因为给人手淫的关系所以很热，滑溜溜的精从手腕流下来，董思成觉得如果不是此时此刻三个人都色欲熏心在喘着粗气，那最响亮的就是体液跌落地板的声音。一定极其淫靡。

非常不公平，他被Yuta插在自己屁股里的手指玩到滑精。这是他第一次靠后面高潮，阴茎都没有完全勃起，但非常爽快。但这很不公平，他在绵长的高潮中被人衔住了想要张开的唇瓣，被含在嘴里温柔地对待。 明明是诱奸，又凭什么索吻。他愤愤的想，但却没拒绝。

这是场合奸。

-  
对于醒在“加害者”之前这件事董思成显得很镇定，他甚至没有任何小说或电视剧里那些应激的事后反应。他被两人环抱着，三个人挤在一张一米二的单人床上，手脚缠绕像是个密不可分的整体。  
空调好像运作不畅，冷风总一阵阵地，男生的躯干却是热源，烤得他又混成睡去。

夏天的溜走的速度总是极快，把日本访问团送走也眨眼过了半个月。自己的邮箱里总塞满了或正经或撒娇口吻的邮件，他总是在点开前利落删除又长吁一口气。

如果有什么是伴随着夏天的过去还留有印记，那可能是还隐隐发痒被蚊子咬过的痕迹。


End file.
